1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual-view image display device and a dual-view image display method used for the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual-view image display device that displays two images in fullscreen on a single screen and a dual-view image display method used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there is an image display device for providing a function of a dual-view image display by splitting a frame image that occupies a screen entirely (i.e. so-called fullscreen image) into two images and then displaying the two split images in fullscreen on the screen to offer two individuals to watch respective split images in fullscreen at the same time without interference with each other. For example, Chinese Patent Application No. 201010281122.4 entitled “Synchronous-display-based dual-view display method used for single screen,” No. 201010281121.X entitled “Asynchronous-display-based dual-view display method used for single screen,” No. 201110304235.6 entitled “Dual-view display device and implementing method thereof,” No. 201110204383.0 entitled “2D and 3D compatible eyeglasses and receiving method of the same,” and No. 201110200673.8 entitled “2D and 3D compatible receiving device and receiving method of the same” disclose respective techniques to realize to display two split images in fullscreen on a single screen for two individuals to watch respective split images in fullscreen at the same time without interference with each other.
The size of each of the two split images is half the size of the frame image (i.e. the fullscreen image) owing to the fact that the frame image is split into the two split images. It is usually the case that the frame image is horizontally split into the two split images, or is vertically split into the two split images. When it proceeds to display the two split images in fullscreen, it needs to enlarge the two split images and usually linearly enlarges them. However, when it proceeds to linearly enlarge the two split images, severe image distortion will occur due to the disproportion between the aspect ratio of the frame image and the aspect ratio of the enlarged split image, resulting in poor image quality.